wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Schutzstaffel
The Schutzstaffel (SS) was a major paramilitary organization of the Third Reich. It was headed by Heinrich Himmler. In Wolfenstein games Generic Schutzstaffel enemies may be found in the three major Wolfenstein games: *SS (Wolf3D) *Soldier (RtCW) *SS soldier (2009) Specific members *Reichsführer (originally a title): Heinrich Himmler - Absolute chief of the SS. *Obergruppenführer: Wilhelm "Deathshead" Strasse - Leader of the SS Special Projects Division. A gifted researcher and doctor behind both the Lopers, and the Super Soldiers, towering cyborg soldiers that were heavily armed and armored. The only known SS character make it in The New Order. *Obergruppenführer: Viktor Zetta - one of the SS Paranormal Division leader after the deaths of its major leaders and Operation Resurrection's failure. He leads the research on Black Sun Dimension. Assassinated in Isenstadt. *Obergruppenführer Statz - an important member of the SS managing the warehouse of Isenstadt. Assassinated in Isenstadt. *Oberführer: Marianna Blavatsky - one of the SS Paranormal Division leaders. Woman with a great knowledge of occult power. Died during the return of Heinrich I. *Oberführer: Helga Von Bulow - one of the SS Paranormal Division leaders and the pupil of Marianna Blavatsky. She created the Elite Guard special unit. Died during the encounter with Olaric. *Hauptsturmführer: Hans Grosse - imposing and ruthless engineer and Wilhelm "Deathshead" Strasse's personal bodyguard after Operation Resurrection's failure. He acted as the final boss in Wolfenstein. *Hauptsturmführer: Richter - one of the SS Paranormal Division leader after the deaths of its major leaders and Operation Resurrection's failure. He is the right hand of Viktor Zetta. Fictional divisions *Black Guard *Elite Guard *SS Paranormal Division *SS Special Projects Division The organization itself The Schutzstaffel (Defense Squadron), often abbreviated SS, was a paramilitary organization during the Third Reich. Built upon the Nazi ideology, the SS grew from a small paramilitary formation to one of the largest and most powerful organizations in the Third Reich, under the command of Heinrich Himmler between 1929 and 1945. The SS were responsible for some of the worst Nazi atrocities, including the driving force behind the Holocaust. The SS has its own rank structure, unit insignia, and uniforms; the most recognizable being the all-black uniform. Within the main division, it exist several sub-divisions some with overlapping duties while other SS commands had little to no contact with each other. Ranking systems The SS uses special ranks based on those of the army. Almost each rank having its army equivalent. Reichsführer The Reichsführer was both a title and a rank, and the highest rank of the SS. It is considered the equivalent of a Field marshal and there is never more than one Reichsführer at any one time, with Heinrich Himmler holding the position from 1934 until 1945. Oberst-gruppenführer The Oberst-gruppenführer is the highest SS rank with the exception of Reichsführer. It is considered the equivalent of an Army General. This rank did not exist until 1942. Obergruppenführer The Obergruppenführer is the third highest SS rank. It is considered the equivalent of a General. Three famous Obergruppenführer are Wilhelm "Deathshead" Strasse, Viktor Zetta, Irene Engel. Gruppenführer The Gruppenführer is the fourth highest SS rank. It is considered the equivalent of a Lieutenant General. Brigadeführer The Brigadeführer is the fifth highest SS rank. It is considered the equivalent of a Major General. Oberführer The Oberführer is the first general officer rank. It is considered the equivalent of a Brigadier General. Marianna Blavatsky is a famous Oberführer. Trivia *The SS soldiers in Wolfenstein 3D makes an appearance in Doom 2's two secret levels, and in the "Nightmare!" easter egg in Wolfenstein: The New Order *All Officers in the New Order are ether Hauptsturmführer or Oberscharführer Gallery HeinrichHimmler.png|Reichsführer Heinrich Himmler, absolute chief of the SS Animated SS.gif|SS soldier in Wolfenstein 3D SS-soldier-RtCW.png|SS soldier in Return to Castle Wolfenstein SS-soldier-WOF2009.png|SS soldier in Wolfenstein SS-officer-WOF2009.png|SS officer in Wolfenstein WtNO Deathshead.jpg|Wilhelm Strasse es:Schutzstaffel nl:Schutzstaffel Category:Groups Category:Nazis